Princesa de Hielo
by Mony Black
Summary: La realidad me abrumo. Todo rastro de venganza se esfumo...solo mi sol pudo lograr que dejara a un lado a la princesa de hielo en la que Edward me convirtió. Que el dolor sea la última gota que derrame mi cordura.


**Princesa de hielo**

**Summary:** La realidad me abrumo. Todo rastro de venganza se esfumo…solo mi sol pudo lograr que dejara a un lado a la princesa de hielo en la que Edward me convirtió. Que el dolor sea la última gota que derrame mi cordura. Esta vez la Julieta se equivoco de Romeo al encajarse la daga en el pecho, sin saber que no era el verdadero.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego un rato con mi imaginación. Nada que ver con la continuidad que le dio Meyer a la historia. Sin ningún tipo lucro o ganancia para mi persona. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por amor a la saga y sin ningún tipo de estudios sobre la literatura o el manejo de las letras para hacer una historia.

**Palabra clave****:** Dolor

Lo hice para un concurso en el blog de mi amiga Naiie Black y en mi blog. Un beso y si les gusta me podrian acompañar al blog y votar por el. Obviamente si les gusto y ven que el mio merece ganar.

* * *

One Shoot

**Bella Swan**

-Bella por favor- suplico con su asquerosa voz de campanillas. Esa que antes me hacia revolotear el corazón agitado por el bombeo extasiado de su frio contacto. Me asqueo el solo pensar el amor que le profesaba como un creyente que alaba al Señor aun contra su impuesta religión. Como la Julieta que da la vida al ver morir a su Romeo y que al ver que el frasco de veneno se encuentra vacio se encaja una daga para seguirlo al otro mundo. Como un ciego que ve el primer rayo de luz al amanecer después de recuperar su visión y da gracias a gritos a su Dios que la luz ha regresado. Cada suspiro, beso, caricia y promesa se los llevo el diablo. Nada quedaba dentro de este cuerpo que ahora estaba perfecto. Una piel firme y brillante ante la luz solar. Un cuerpo indestructible si no es arrojado a la llamas. Uno ojos rojos que necesitaban inyectarse de venganza. Lo odiaba. Los odiaba… a cada uno. A todos aquellos que les clame piedad y rogaba misericordia. A esos que me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba. ¡Malditos seres siniestros que me robaron la luz de la esperanza!

El rostro perfecto de aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados que tantas veces me juro amor y compresión me veía horrorizado. Sus facciones contraídas y una nota musical destruida con su hablar. Le dolía mi comportamiento. Le extrañaba mi lejanía. ¡Que se pudra el desgraciado hijo de puta! Que se lleve sus promesas al excusado y se hunda con ellas al bajar la palanca. Me dolía…y como mierdas dolía. Ya no tenía corazón solo una piedra congelada ocupaba su lugar en el pecho. Ya no respiraba solo olisqueaba el olor de su miedo. Me alimentaba de su temor y sabia suculento.

Se mofaron de mis decisiones y las negaron sin siquiera consultarme las conclusiones. Recibiendo a cambio una aguja encajada en la vena que comenzó a paralizarme. Me dejaron sin sensaciones y sin la humanidad que tanto detestaba. ¿De que servía ahora la inmortalidad? De nada, solo una vida entera rogando que ese momento nunca regrese a mi recuerdo. Un cuerpo sin sentimientos y un alma en la lejanía... exactamente como me sentía. Ya no sabía lo que era anhelar a un príncipe azul que me rescatara de mi cruda agonía. No, ya no lo necesitaba, el me dio la peor de las golpizas. Una honda y profunda estaca clavada en el alma. Una llaga abierta que cubría las partes que querían ser sanadas. ¿Para qué me sirve la vida? Para que si ya no hay más que venganza en mis pupilas inyectadas de sangre escarlata.

Sisee con fuerza al sentirlo cerca. Lo detestaba…a ese ser que tanto idolatraba. Por fin abrí los ojos ante el monstruo que siendo humana debí temer. Por quien abandone todo rastro de cordura para permanecer junto a el por el resto de mi vida. Los recuerdos de una boda llena de alegría fueron consumidos en fragmentos al momento que me robo la dicha de sentir la pataditas golpeando con dureza mi abultado estomago.

-Lo mataste- rugí con rabia enardecida. Con un ardor al pronunciar las palabras que ahora le escupía. Lo mato…el eco de esa frase me taladro la cabeza. Añorando la sensación anhelada por la que me robaron mi alma. Me quito la gloria de ser madre…mato a nuestro hijo.- Era nuestro y tu lo destruiste- añadí escupiendo las palabras contra su semblante destrozado. Ya no me importaba hacerlo sufrir. De que me sirvo cuidar tanto el amor que profesaba si me pago con la peor de las cartas. Mostré con peligrosidad el filo de mis colmillos. Esos que complementaban mi nueva etapa…

Su familia…su maldita familia que junto a el complotaron en mi contra. Todos me rehuían.

-Me temen por convertirme en un cuerpo sin sentimientos- les grite furiosa al verlos retroceder- soy una fría como ustedes… pero con la diferencia de que ahora me estoy abasteciendo con su miedo e ingiriendo su temor. Ahora siento que me robe tu don Jasper. Ahora soy yo la que dice que no…

Sigilosa fui caminando a su alrededor para que todos se juntaran. Como los viles perros que son; acoplándose en extrema cobardía. Sus miradas llenas de nostalgia no me hicieron parar. Nada lo haría. Ya nada quedaba para esta fría…

Se abrazaban y sollozaban. De que les serviría. Una neófita con poderes extra normales a los usuales. Esa misma que se convertirá en su destructora.

-Como cambian los papeles ¿no lo creen? Ahora son ustedes quienes me piden clemencia cuando yo les suplique que no me lo sacaran. Que no me dejaran vacía. Que yo lo necesitaba- hablaba con rudeza pero con un odio tangible en el timbre de mi voz.

Quería llorar pero ese privilegio solo es de los mortales. Quería sentir las lagrimas secarse al recorrer mis mejillas y brotar nuevamente en los sollozos de un ¿Por qué?

Acorralados y temerosos los cuerpos perfectos de aquellos a quienes les dije un "Te quiero".

-Te lo rogué Rosalíe- le susurre agachando la mirada pero sin abandonar mi salvaje posición. Su mirada estaba perdida. No dijo ni hizo nada para explicarme. La vi como si fuera yo misma. Destrozada, frágil y débil. Nada que ver con la gloria que la acompañaba. Fue la única que me dio la cara y no se amontono entre la pebrada vampírica. Sentí una pisca de remordimiento. Un recuerdo tenebroso me contrajo en mi posición. Uno donde ella fue atada aun en contra de su voluntad. Sus gritos resonaron al mismo tiempo que me cortaron. Estaba dolida, mucho más que eso. Se sentía traicionada al igual que yo. La acorralaron para que no me ayudara…le quitaron la misma parte que a mí me completaba. Levanto su rostro y fingió una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije Bella- empezó con la voz al descubierto. Tan fría como si no le importara ya la vida- que no te apresuraras, que no abandonaras los privilegios de ser humana. Pero no, te dejaste llevar por la atracción de nuestra raza. Dejaste que algo dentro de ti creciera sin saber que estos- apunto directamente a su familia- lo matarían. Se llevaron la última pizca de humanidad que tenias. Te quitaron de tu cuerpo una parte que crecía. ¿Y me culpas a mí? No te voy a temer porque mi conciencia está limpia. Yo trate pero no pude contra la multitud en nuestra contra. ¿Quieres matarme?- grito furiosa acercándose a donde yo me encontraba. Se posiciono al instante al frente de mis ojos- Mátame ¿Qué esperas? Me harías un gran favor. Me quitarías el peso de seguir con los malditos que no aprecian la vida- golpeo mi rostro buscando que le regresara la bofetada. No podía hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza para matarla- Eres una neófita Bella. Tu instinto es saciar la sed pero tan diferente a la normal. Tú tienes sed pero de venganza…

-Quítate de mi vista- susurre devolviendo la mirada retadora hacia una solo y fija dirección- Vete y disfruta lo que te quede de vida. Mi odio es contra ellos…y yo misma me encargare de matarlos con mis propias garras por haberme destrozado.

Sonrió nuevamente y no dijo nada más. Solo camino hacia otra dirección. Camino sin voltear atrás y solo un suspiro se escucho. Podría apostar que el corazón de metal de Emmet se rasgo. Casi juraba que sus ojos se empañaban de lagrimas…lastima el tiempo no se puede regresar.

-Por favor Bella reacciona. El odio te esta cegando. Tu no deseas hacernos daño…yo te amo mi Bella- la voz resonante de Edward taladro mis tímpanos ahora desarrollados. ¿Me amaba?

-¿Y tú piensas que yo seré la misma tonta que cayó en tus redes y se te entrego en la cama? No maldito, esa se murió al momento de encajarle tus colmillos. Al momento de matar a nuestro hijo…

Un escalofrió estremecedor me recorrió el cuerpo. Una sensación llamada efecto y reacción se posiciono en mi cerebro. Utilizaría el buen dicho de las tribus antiguas.

-Ojo por ojo Edward y diente por diente. Tú me quitaste a mi hijo y yo te quito a tu familia. Que fácil esta la ecuación y que simple es la respuesta.

El viento soplaba con frenesí, tocando con rudeza las puntas oscuras de los mechones del pelo que opacaban mi vista.

Di una última mirada alrededor. El prado…nuestro prado. Ese donde tantas veces me beso y ese donde me confesó que me protegería de todo lo que me dañara. Que equivocado estaba. Si aquí lo más peligroso que me pudo llegar: fue el. Enamorarme perdidamente de un monstruo que no me amaba con la misma pasión que yo le demostraba. Deje a un lado mis complejos y enseñanzas maternas del "NO" al matrimonio. Y me case…de blanco siendo pura y casta. Con la estúpida esperanza de amarnos hasta que la eternidad nos separara. Mi padre, ese viejo policía que con su bigote de bandido me entrego a sus manos con la duda a flor de piel. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo escuche? ¿Por qué no me di tiempo para pensar y analizar con la cabeza fría? ¿Por qué me deje cegar con su belleza y perfección completa? Ilusa mujer enamorada…me dije a mi misma.

Limpie algunos residuos de sangre que escurrían de mis labios. No me arrepentía de haberle robado la vitalidad a ese pobre cazador que gozaba de mala fortuna al cruzarse en mi camino de venganza. Su sangre seguía circulando por mis venas. Tibia, saciable y exquisita. Deseaba mas de ese sabor a vida…encajarle los colmillos en su cuello y gozar con sus laridos de sufrimiento. ¿Qué comparaba con mi dolor a su cruel deceso? Ninguno. Es más su pena fue menor que la mía. Debía agradecerle el humano indefenso ya que su fuerza me ayudara a exterminar a los asesinos de un pequeño indefenso que yacía en mi vientre.

-Morirás Edward y junto a ti los cómplices que te ayudaron a despedazarme- susurre alejando aquel mechón que se amontono en las pestañas- Yo lo amaba sin conocerlo. Amaba a ese pequeño niño que se parecía tanto a ti. Con sus cabellos claros y sus ojos ámbar. Tan hermoso. No me diste tiempo de explicarte que él no era malo. Tomaste la decisión de borrarlo del mapa porque tu cuento de hadas se desmoronaría con su presencia ¿Pensaste que te dejaría de amar si el nacía? Que equivocado estabas. Yo jamás te hubiera dejado de amar porque tú eras mi complemento. Mi otra mitad. Te daría la vida si así me lo hubieses pedido.

-Te estaba matando y yo no podía permitirlo.

-Hubiese muerto feliz- conteste precipitándome a escuchar su discurso. Ese que me había dado ya tantas veces. Que me estaba matando. Que me rompía mi cuerpo- el no me rompió el corazón. El único que lo logro fuiste tú…

-No lo entiendes Bella- susurro alejándose de su escondite y caminando sigiloso hasta mi posición. Me tense, aun quedaban los residuos de atracción por el. Me negaba a sentirlos. Me obligaba a borrarlos y escribir la palabra dolor con su carne calcinada- Yo no deseaba que murieras- dos pasos y estaría junto a mí. Di un brinco que me dejo a mas de 5 metros de su lugar.

-Te equivocas Edward, yo estaba muerta al saber que tu destruirías a mi bebe. Porque si tu no lo amabas, con migo hubiese crecido feliz. Pleno y juguetón lleno de hoyuelos en su perfecto rostro. Lo soñé Edward, me soñé que lo sostenía en mis brazos y tu rompiste la ilusión. Yo habría vencido las barreras de la muerte. Pero me quitaste el saber la respuesta de ese resultado. No esperaste a que él se defendiera. Como me arrepiento de haberte amado tan intensamente…de haberlos amado a todos malditos hipócritas- vocifere con la garganta adolorida.

Los ojos de Esme se clavaron en mi pecho vacio. Tan amorosos como siempre pero con deje de arrepentimiento. Un piquete me hizo tambalear.

No

No

No

La piedad no debe existir en mi cerebro. Ellos no la tuvieron y yo ¿por que debería sacarla a relucir? Sacudí mi cabeza de aquellos sentimientos que no debían estar en mi cuerpo.

No me importo ver con cuanto amor Carlisle abrazaba a su mujer hasta dejarla atrás del su cuerpo de granito. Tampoco me importo ver a Jasper contraído por el dolor alejando y depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Alice para acercarse a su hermano. Mucho menos ver a Emmet arrastrando los pies para enfrentarse al asesino que tenían enfrente. Yo era el asesino que estaba buscando tener su cuerpo entre los dientes. Yo era a quien temían y se retorcía de alegría al verlos devastados.

De pronto algunas garras se aferraron a la tierra. Con un golpe y arrastrando la tierra entre sus uñas. El olor pestilente me penetro las fosas nasales que estaban contraídas por la repúgnate peste. Voltee mi vista a los enormes animalejos que ya formados en posición de ataque me mostraban los dientes. Un hombre desnudo con su piel cobriza y ojos de abismo salió detrás de un lobo negro. Su pelo corto ondeaba con el son del viento. Un resoplido que entibio un poco mi cuerpo me dejo percatarme y abrir mi mente al pasado borroso que aun seguía vigente en mi cerebro. Lo conocía, ese hombre era mi Jacob. Ese que tantas veces me pidió que lo amara. Ese mismo que me beso con una pasión desbordante logrando que cada terminación nerviosa se hiciera presente en aquel débil corazón humano.

¿Por qué ya no sentía revolotear las mariposas en mi estomago? Cierto esas sensaciones se habían acabado al mismo tiempo que di el ultimo respiro de oxigeno. Hermoso e imponente se fue acercando seguido por sus guaruras lobunos. No lo dejaban solo ni un solo centímetro. Cubriendo su espalda pero dejándome ver su desnudes. Perfecto, con sus músculos torneados y tensos. Sus ojos estaban neutros. Como si no se imputara con mi temible presencia.

-Han roto el tratado- empezó a hablar con su ronca voz- Ella ha roto el pacto que unificaba la paz entre nuestras razas. Han matado a demasiados humanos y eso es suficiente para que nuestra manada actuara en su contra. Estamos consientes de las circunstancias por las cuales transformaron a la neófita- me apunto a mí con desprecio en su voz- Soy el macho ALPHA en estos momentos, he recuperado el trono que por ley mi sangre merece. Las voces de los grandes ancestros han hablado- se detuvo a tomar aire y varios gruñidos se hicieron escuchar. Algunos animales y otros de los vampiros. Jacob los paro al instante. Me sorprendió ver con que obediencia, todos pararon. Se veía imponente, todo un líder que es escuchado por sus fieles seguidores- les han otorgado el perdón con la condición de que se larguen y jamás regresen a esta región. Solo que una de ustedes tendrá que morir…

-No- rugió Edward quien ya era sostenido por su familia. No entendía nada pues la rabia me seguía cegando. Necesitaba saciar mi sed de venganza y que el asesino que traía llenara sus torrentes de su piel podrida- No, ella solo esta…

-Calla chupa sangre. Tu vida no vale nada en estos momentos, es a ella a quien debemos exterminar- volvió a apuntar Jacob con su dedo directamente en mi dirección. Fue ahí donde cae en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ellos me matarían. Ellos me veían a mí como la amenaza vigente en la sociedad que los rodeaba. Me harían un favor debo admitir. Que me maten pero antes debo exterminar al culpable de todo esto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me acerque a Edward alejándolo de todos. Tome su cuello y apreté con dureza su fría piel de granito…sus ojos dorados se fueron evaporando. Lo avente al suelo sin soltarlo y añoraba ahorcarlo hasta que su cabeza se separara de su cuerpo.

Algunos rugidos y muchos lamentos fueron la música de fondo.

Me vi impactada al siguiente segundo a varios metros de donde tenia el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward. El no hizo nada para defenderse. Pero en cambio fue el cuerpo moreno quien me alejo. Hacia algunos meses anhelaba que ellos se llevaran bien y que no se mataran a golpes. Ahora solo deseaba que Jacob matara a Edward para darme un último deseo antes de morir.

-Porque lo defiendes si el mato a mi bebe- le grite a Jacob apuntando mi vista a sus orbes oscuras.

-No Isabella- contraje mi rostro al escucharlo decirme de esa manera- Yo no lo defiendo a el…te defiendo a ti pues se muy bien que si lo dañas, te arrepentirás antes de morir. Aun te amo pero no puedo permitir que sigas matando a los humanos. Es más estoy casi seguro que la capa de ira que te tiñe la vista de rojo no te ha hecho entrar en razón para darte cuenta de tus actos. Pero para eso estoy aquí. No le cuesta nada a la manada descuartizarte y aventar tus restos a fogata. No puedo dejar que lo hagan hasta que sepas la verdad. Haz matado a Charlie y eso quedara en tu conciencia hasta que la luz de tu vela sea apagada por mis garras- sus palabras blanquearon mi conciencia cegada.

Mate a Charlie.

Mate a Charlie.

Mate a Charlie.

Me repetía constantemente antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Rendida ante sus palabras. El humano que encontré indefenso en el bosque era el mismo que me cargo en sus brazos al nacer. Ese que me sonreía con tanto amor cada vez que me veía llorando en un rincón. Ese que me dio consuelo cuando "el" me abandono…

¡En que monstruo me he convertido!

Me grite en el interior anhelando nuevamente poder llorar de rabia ante mis actos de terror. De pronto todo tomo sentido. El odio se volvió arrepentimiento. Iba a matar al hombre que amaba al igual que sin piedad mate al hombre que me dio la vida.

¿Cómo juzgar a Edward si yo había hecho lo mismo invertido?

Deje que mis puños hicieran una grita en la tierra. Un grito resonó en el viento que se llevo los residuos de desprecio que almacenaba en la cabeza.

Un olor a leña quemándose entro por mi nariz logrando captar mi atención. Los lobos habían prendido la que sería mi tumba.

Lo merecía…merecía morir como la maldita perra que era. Esa que se convirtió en un asesino sin piedad y mato sin tener conciencia.

Un estruendo volvió a captar mi atención. Frente a mi estaba ya el lobo color marron que tanto quería. Sus ojos se veían profundos y cristalinos. Una gota del tamaño de mi puño callo a la tierra. Mi Jacob me mataría. Que más podía pedir. El fue la luz que ilumino mis caminos tenebrosos. Quien lucho contra viento y marea para protegerme de los monstruos. Y ahora me protegía el peor de todos: yo misma. Sonreí con delicadeza antes de ver sus colmillos traspasar mi dura piel. Voltea a ver al cielo y el último rayo de sol se filtro por mis pupilas. Volvía a repetirme la frase que use en el pasado. Ese donde mi lobo estaba postrado en la cama pidiendo a gritos que lo eligiera a él. Que todo sería tan fácil y tan natural como respirar. ¿Por qué no acepte su oferta de felicidad? ¿Por qué me deje cegar por la perfección y misticismo que me ofrecía el vampirismo? La realidad me abrumo. Todo rastro de venganza se esfumo…solo mi sol pudo lograr que dejara a un lado a la princesa de hielo en la que Edward me convirtió.

Jacob era mi sol…mi propio sol. Ese que irradiaba calor aun después de que las sombras me consumiera. El que sanaba con su presencia la peor de las llagas postradas en el corazón. Ese que con los agitados latidos de su corazón hacían la melodía que me llevaría a las tinieblas. Me deje llevar por sus rugidos y escuchar el desprendimiento de mis miembros con sus colmillos. Que más podía desear…

Fui feliz por un momento al pensar que mi pequeño querubín perfecto lleno de hoyuelos me esperaría al abrir las puertas del infierno…anhelaba que así fuera. Que el dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo se aminorara cuando lo tuviera frente a mí.

"Mi pequeño E.J. espera que pronto estarás en mis brazos"

Fue el último pensamiento antes de que el dolor y el sufrimiento borraran todo rastro de conciencia de mi ser y la oscuridad se apoderara del letargo que me esperaba…

-Gracias- susurre con la poca fuerza que me quedaba…gracias Edward por amarme de esa manera. Gracias Jacob por defenderme hasta en el último soplo de vida que me queda. Gracias vida por darme la dicha de haber amado a dos hombre y escoger al incorrecto…que el dolor sea la última gota que derrame la cordura. Esta vez la Julieta se equivoco de Romeo al encajarse la daga en el pecho, sin saber que él no era el verdadero…

_¡Sumisa mujer que fue cegada por la magia de un amor eterno que fue el que la llevo a su verdadera destrucción!_

_

* * *

_

**He sin palabras. Un beso a todas…espero que les guste y si es así me dejen un voto para ganar. Sé que no es bueno pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer en un día y sin inspiració link de mi blog esta en mi perfil...las espero un beso **


End file.
